A Look Into a Troubled Past
by BookLover223
Summary: A look into the past of our favorite little bird. Part of a story that I'm thinking of posting later so reviews would be nice!
1. Chapter 1

**A look Into A Troubled Past**

**AN) This is from a story I'm writing for the Teen Titans section called sleep. I changed it a bit so I want some feedback before I post the one in the other section. The part after the - is where I start the changes! **

He was nine again. He's always nine in his nightmares. Barely nine, his birthday had been two days previous (Actually two days, twelve hours, forty-seven minutes, and fifteen seconds to be exact.) and his mom had made him a new uniform. It was her little way of saying how proud of him she was.

"Here you are Dick," she said proudly, "Now the world will see you as my Little Bird, my Little Robin." At the time he had hated how she made a fuss over him. Not even two days later that became one of his favorite memories. The night it happened was his first time flying in his new uniform. They'd had the last few days to practice for the big Wayne foundation fundraiser. If their act was good enough it was possible they could more on to Barnum & Bailey or even Circ Des Ole. Not that they'd every leave Pop Hailey's circus, but it was always good to keep their options open. It was amazing; it was the opportunity they had been waiting for. It was… a disaster.

The day had started normally enough, well for circus life anyway. He'd woken up, had breakfast, trained, and spent time with Sicka, the elephant. All in all a completely normal day until…

"Gotham is a dangerous place bad things happen here, plenty 'o horrible accidents. If you pay me an' my boys you might be able to avoid them." Said a voice belonging to Anthony "Tony" Zucco; unknown to him at the time but it would one day haunt his every moment both waking and sleeping.

"What exactly are you saying.." The rest of what Pop Hailey said fell on def ears. As soon as he realized what was going on little Dick Grayson called the cops. It was all going fine until Mary and John Grayson walked out of their trailer. John took one look at the men before stepping right up to Pop Hailey's side. The mobsters threw out a few more threats after which he couldn't hold his laughter.

"What do you think is so funny little boy,' sneered the one that the boy in question had named Dumber.

The next words he said would haunt his waking and sleeping mind for the rest of his life, "I called the cops about ten minutes ago." Dumb and Dumber just stood there doing what he felt were perfect impressions of trout. The leading man whose name he later learned was Tony Zucco shot him a bone chilling glare. The man's multicolored eyes bored into him making chills run down his spine.

"And guess who intercepted the call," a growling voice came from the shadows as a large figure emerged.

"It's da Bat, let's get outta here," Dumb yelled proving that he was in fact completely deserving of his new nickname

. A few minutes later the police were hauling Dumb and Dumber away and Tony Zucco was no where to be found. A mistake that all on the scene would feel guilty for a few short hours later.

Five minutes till show time and little nine year old (Nine years, two days, sixteen hours, fifty-two minutes, and twenty eight seconds to be exact.) Dick Grayson was nervous. He was worried so he decided to seek comfort in his father. Having been around the show since his birth he knew where to go. John Grayson was a careful man who always checked the equipment, he left no room for error. His motto was always check the ropes at least three time and even after that at least two more. On a night that had so much riding on it with so little room for error it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out where John would be. So without further adieu little Richard "Dick" Grayson a.k.a little Robin made his way to the tent his father would be in. To his surprise he saw a vaguely familiar figure walking out of the tent carrying a knife.

Twenty minutes later little Dick "Robin" Grayson stood on a platform with his parents as Pop's introduced him. Fifteen prior his parents had assured him that the ropes were fine and that they would go check again. This assurance was followed by a series of events that had not only deprived them of a chance to recheck the ropes but had made them two minutes late.

"It'll be fine Little Robin," His mother assured him smiling at him warmly.

"Don't worry about it son," his father said, also smiling, "And," he added dropping his voice to a false whisper, "If we do well we might get your mom to tell us where she hid the rest of your birthday cake."

"John," Mary admonished her husband as her son laughed. Soon all three Grayson's broke down in laughter. The three of them hugged and stayed like that for a few moments until Papa Hailey finished his introduction.

His father went first, doing a few simple moves to warm up. He then beckoned his son over to him. His mother hugged him one more time and sent him on his way. The move was simple jump, grab, glide, release, flip, catch, and back again. He preformed flawlessly like he'd been taught. His mother then joined his father out on the ropes. They glided and flipped, their bodies were art, and their movements were poetry, then it happed.

Little nine year old Dick Grayson (Nine years, two days, seventeen hours, one minute, and seven seconds to be exact.)Was smiling as he watched his parents perform and silently waiting for his turn on the trapeze. The boy was so carefree and happy that if the world ended right then and there he wouldn't have mined. At least that's what he thought right before his world came crashing to the ground around him.

One minute he was preparing to jump back out as his mother and father worked their magic. They both separated and went to separate side of the trapeze; swinging back and forth trying to gain enough momentum to do their flips. Suddenly from above Dick heard a noise. CLICK! He looked around trying to find the source; his mother started her flips. CREAK! Dick continued to look around trying to find the source of the noise and gasped in horror as he did; his father catching her mother smiling as he felt his hands in hers. Then a look of shock as they both registered the noises.

"I love you Dick," his mother said her voice filled with both love and fear. SNAP! The rope spilt; Mary and John Grayson went crashing to the floor quickly as they held one another.

"No Mom Dad," Dick screamed as his world literally crashed to the floor. He watched from above as a pool of red surrounded their bodies.

Dick Grayson is nine years, two days, seventeen hours, eight minutes, and forty-five seconds old and will never be innocent nor little again. He is completely alone in the world.

Richard Grayson (no longer Little Dick Grayson; no longer childish enough) has been sitting by his parents dead bodies for two hours when Commissioner Gordon informs him of what will happen to him. He's aware that in the past two hours no less than four fights have broken out between the cops and various members of the circus community. He knows that Gordon is just doing his job, but he still can't meet the man's eyes as he hears that he can't stay with the only family he has ever known. Another thing he's aware of is the hand on his shoulder. The man has introduced himself no less than three times, it's as if the man thought he wouldn't know who he is. The entire world knows the name Bruce Wayne. Richard took one more look at his parents and followed Gordon into his car. He caught a glimpse of the sign on the building as they drove through the heavily guarded gate; it read JDC.

Richard Grayson is nine years, two days, nineteen hours, thirty-nine minutes, and eighteen seconds old and was just thrown head first into hell.

One month; Richard Grayson was stuck in JDC for an entire month. It was as if he was suspended in time. Inside the juvenile detention center time moved slowly, the days got rougher and rougher, and the other kids… he shuttered at the thought of them. But, outside the world was moving, rain had started falling, people had moved on, even his parents funeral had happened. Not that he was invited of course. Who in the world would ever have a need for Richard Grayson?

Richard Grayson is nine years, thirty something days, however many hours, a handful of minutes, and some seconds old and honestly just doesn't care anymore.

"Grayson," the guard shouted, "Gather your belongings you're out." Richard looked at the man in confusion. He was shown to room where a semi-familiar man stood.

Richard Grayson is nine years, thirty-four days, sixteen hours, fifty-one minutes, and eighteen seconds old and he was just adopted by a seemingly air headed billionaire with a very large secret.

Richard Grayson is nine years, forty-eight days, nineteen hours, twenty-two minutes, and forty-six seconds old and he knows he's not wanted at the manor. Alfred hates him, the old man yells at him non-stop. He's always doing something wrong and life at Wayne manor is nothing like life at the circus. Bruce Wayne is never home; he leaves before breakfast each morning; works all day; and leaves for god-knows-what each night.

Then, there's the mysterious study. Even with all of Alfred's rules there really aren't many rules at Wayne manor, well there are, but at least those make sense. This one made Richard feel weird like there was something he was missing. So, one night Richard found his way to the den with a lock-pick (What his god-father is an escape artist. You got a problem with that?) What he found changed his life forever.

Richard Grayson is nine years, eighty-two days, four hours, thirteen minutes, and seven seconds old; he has been an official side-kick (though he prefers partner) for two weeks and is still getting used to it.

Richard Grayson is getting older by the second and finally has a family that will never leave him.

**Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks**** KrC, DerangedTeddy-Bear ()**,**cooliochick5, ****bluechibi, ****Blood of the Dawn, ****Witch08, Hellion Rogue, silentworld11, Evil Genius of the COCA, AmaraRae, ****AliceDaPixie94, and ****Jedi Ani Unduli for all of the alerts!** **I especially want to thank KrC, DerangedTeddy-Bear(), cooliochick5, AmaraRae, and Silentworld11 for your wonderful reviews!** ** The story that I took this from and added the last few paragraphs to has been posted in the teen titans section. It is called sleep and I'd love for you all to check it out. Just as a warning the ending isn't quite as happy, though I think its better, and the story line goes in a different direction. This included a run-in with one of Gotham's worst! So check out Sleep and thanks again!** **-BL223**


End file.
